


Knockout

by YumYumPM



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets him comuppance when he makes a remark that is deemed unacceptable by one of his team members.  Just how will he get back at the person responsible?</p><p>(A Season Two Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up from his position, flat on the floor, and rubbed his sore jaw. Stunned he looked at the people around him. Kate Todd, her mouth open, her eyes widen in shock. Tony DiNozzo, his stance defiant, his hands still tightly curled in fists. Timothy McGee, trying to hold Tony back, was urging him quietly to stop. “You shouldn’t have done that, Tony.”

Tony turned his head to look at McGee, before saying fiercely, “He can’t talk to you that way.”

Gibbs was off the floor in a flash and in Tony’s face. “Conference room! Now!” he barked. He turned and walked away, not checking to see if Tony following. He didn’t turn around until the door slammed shut behind them. Gibbs eyes were blazing as he snarled, “What the hell was all that, DiNozzo?”

Tony wasn’t intimidated in any way. “You can’t talk to Tim like that,” he said through gritted teeth.

Gibbs blinked. He was puzzled though it didn’t show on his face. Sure he’d been rough on McGee, but not anymore so than usual. Well, maybe a little rougher then usual. Hell, Tony and Kate often gave the younger agent a hard time. What was it about this time that had been different and why was Tony so upset about it? What right did Tony have to be upset anyway? 

“Sit,” Gibbs ordered gruffly, not wanting to give Tony an advantage.

With bad grace, Tony flopped into a chair and clasped his hands on top of the table. 

Gibbs paced back and force behind Tony’s back, trying to unnerve him. Judging by the rigid posture it wasn’t working. “Why can’t I talk to McGee like that?”

Tony’s lips were clamped tightly shut.

“As your superior, it is my right to chew out any member of my team when and where I want. Considering the way you and Kate ride his butt, I’m wouldn’t have thought you cared.” Was it his imagination are did Tony look a little guilty. He had noticed recently that Tony and Tim were getting along better, teasing Kate together. Gibbs leaned over him, one hand on the back of Tony’s chair the other on the table, his classic interrogation technique and brought his face within inches of Tony’s. “Just how close are the two of you?” he growled.

Tony looked down, not meeting his gaze. Neither confirming nor denying. Slowly he brought his gaze up to connect with Gibbs. “Would it matter?”

Gibbs pushed away, barely avoiding blinking again, the question catching him by surprise. How did he feel about it? He let out a deep breath. “I’m not your father, Tony.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blink. Gibbs could see the wheels in his mind turning, wondering what that small phrase meant.

“I can’t tell you how to run your life,” Gibbs informed him, then he walked to the door and opened it. “McGee! In here. Now!” he yelled.

The newest member to the team sidled through the door. “Yes, boss?” he said, glancing nervously from one man to the other.

“Tony,” Gibbs ordered, quietly.

Tony looked up at McGee and took a deep breath. “Prob…Tim. I’m sorry for the hard time Kate and I have been giving you.”

McGee frowned, his eyes going from Tony to Gibbs and back again. He hadn’t known what to expect when he’d been called in, but this wasn’t it. Finally what Tony had said sunk in. “Does this mean no more being the butt of your jokes …no more being called Probie?” he asked warily.

Tony turned his puppy-dog eyes up to Gibbs. “Do I have to, Dad?” he whined.

Gibbs turned away to hide the smile that threatened to break out as the two younger men chuckled and to keep things in perspective, he slapped Tony upside the back of his head.

 

***

Tony DiNozzo followed his boss and Timothy McGee out of the conference room. All things considered, the outcome could have been worse. Gibbs could have brought him up on charges or even fired him for slugging him. Gibbs had done neither. Tony still didn’t regret taking a swing at Gibbs, the man did deserve it. 

Sometime during their discussion the subject matter had changed and their little meeting ended on an amusing note. At least Tony thought it had, he wasn’t really sure.

“Don’t you people have something better to do?” Gibbs barked, bringing Tony’s mind back to the present. 

Kate, Abby, and Ducky were standing around, obviously curious about what had happened in the conference room. Tony and McGee exchanged a brief glance, as everyone suddenly found places they had to be. 

By the time Tony made it back to his desk, Gibbs was issuing orders. After that there was no time to let his mind ponder on the meeting, there was no time to think period. Tony was kept busy tracking down leads, as was McGee. It became a race to see which one could gather the most information in the least amount of time. Kate was off with Gibbs interviewing suspects.

Tony concentrated on his work, his mind centered on doing his best. No point in giving Gibbs a reason to complain. He was disconcerted when Gibbs voice broke through his concentration. 

“Time to give it up, folks. We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.” 

A command Tony could live with. Tony checked his watch; he hadn’t realized that Gibbs and Kate were back or that it was so late. Without a seconds thought, Tony saved his work and shut down his computer. Picking up his backpack, he glanced around their work area. Gibbs was still at his computer, despite of his own injunction, and everyone else was gone.

Tony bit his lower lip, then did something he knew he might regret. He walked over to Gibbs desk. Gibbs looked up briefly before going back to the report he was working on. “Haven’t you left yet?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Umm, no, boss. I was wondering…” his throat felt dry. “if you might want to…um, go somewhere…for a drink.” He paused his voice fading, “or something.

Tony backed away a step as Gibbs’ head came back up and those steely blue-grey eyes stared at him intently, trying to gauge his intentions. He was beginning to feel foolish and started to turn away when Gibbs said, “Sure, why not.”

Shocked, Tony waited while Gibbs set aside his papers and turned off his lamp. He wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly until Gibbs actually got up out of his chair and headed for the elevator.

***

Tony clicked the remote on his keychain, locking his car door, before leading the way into the bar. Fortunately it was early, so finding a table was no problem. They had no sooner seated themselves, when Tony’s favorite waitress, Shelly, breezed up, removing her pencil from behind her ear. “Hi, Cutestuff. Want your usual?” When Tony nodded she shifted her attention to his companion. “How about you, Handsome? What’s your poison?” Then she caught sight of Gibbs face. Blowing a low whistle, she lifted his jaw with her pencil for a better view of the bruised jaw line. “Lawd a mercy, what happened to you?” she asked.

Noting the tightening of Gibbs’ jaw, Tony interrupted quickly, “Bring him the same.” He didn’t want to have to explain that he was the one responsible.

Shelly’s attention diverted back to Tony, she flashed him a grin and a wink before turning away to fill their order.

“Exactly, what is it I’m getting?” Gibbs asked.

Tony flashed him a grin. “Let’s put it this way, Boss…it’s not coffee.” From the expectant look on his face, Gibbs probably thought Tony should apologize for hitting him, not that Tony had any intentions of doing so. Gibbs had deserved it. He’d been a Bastard, with a capital B, for days, riding each member of the team hard. It wasn’t so much what he had said, but the way he had said it. Tony had let the other insults pass, until Gibbs’ made the one remark that had put the stricken look on McGee’s face. The same look that was there now Tony realized with a start as McGee made his way through the crowd and spotted Gibbs sitting at the table.

Tony hooked his foot around the rung of a chair, pulling it out for McGee just as the waitress returned with two frosty long-neck beers. She set them down in front of the two patrons then flashed her smile at McGee. “What’ll it be, Sweetcheeks?” she shouted over the loud music in the background.

McGee blushed and spying the wide grin on Tony’s face, blushed more. “Scotch. Straight,” he said briskly.

In the act of taking a sip of his ice-cold beer, Tony resisted letting out a sigh. This was going to be a bad one. He took another sip, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat, before shaking his head and tapping the side of his bottle with his finger, indicating to the waitress to bring another beer.

McGee glared at the unrepentant Tony and clamped his mouth tightly shut as Tony and Shelly shared an understanding look. She gave a nod, before moving back to the bar. 

Tony decided to let McGee stew, turning his gaze to Gibbs, wondering what the man thought of all this in light of the remarks he’d made during their chat in the conference room. He watched as Gibbs, whose face was expressionless, took a sip, then frowned and looked at the label on the bottle. Tony couldn’t restrain a grin when Gibbs shot him a disbelieving look as he realized the beer was alcohol free. 

The expression on Gibbs’ face was priceless and something wicked within him caused Tony to lick his lips in a seductive fashion. For some reason their earlier chat was causing Tony to react in a manner he normally didn’t. 

Tony took a long swallow of his beer, draining half the bottle. It wasn’t as if he’d lied, he just hadn’t said anything. He still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told the truth, maybe it was his perverse way of getting a rise out of the man. In a way it shocked him that he was thinking in a way he’d never done before, just because Gibbs thought he and McGee had something going. It was made even more exciting by the fact that McGee sat there innocent of the fact that anything was going on.

The music was blaring and Tony nodded to the beat. 

Gibbs moved closer, not wanting to shout, asked, “Do you come here often?” 

Tony had just taken another swallow of his beer and almost spit it out. The question coming from anyone else would have been a pickup line. One look at Gibbs persuaded Tony that the man seriously wanted to know.

Tony took another swallow of his beer, trying to decide how to answer that, when Tim nudged him. Lowering the bottle he looked at Tim, who enthusiastically nodded his head toward a certain girl on the dance floor. Tony’s eyes found the girl in question and he raked them over her. She was cute, all right, her long blond hair swinging loosely around her shoulders. Her makeup was perfect – too perfect and her eyes were predatory as they wandered around the room. Bringing his gaze back to Tim, he frowned and shook his head. He hated to deflate Tim’s enthusiasm, but Tim would be in over his head with that one.

Tony went back to his beer, catching out of the corner of his eye, the penetrating look Gibbs was bestowing his way. Ignoring the look, he let his eye roam the room finally coming to rest on a likely target. He tilted his head to one side as he openly studied her. Dark hair, glasses and a shy expression made a favorable impression. Just what McGee needed, someone not overpowering. Tony nudged McGee, his head inclined toward the girl. McGee’s eyes followed his line of vision and he arched an eyebrow questioningly. Tony grinned, nodding approvingly.

McGee, his eyes on the girl, stood up eagerly. Maybe too eagerly, Tony thought. Tony cleared his throat getting McGee’s attention. Squenching his nose, Tony shook his head slightly, frowning. McGee frowned back, his lower lip pouting. He gave the girl another look before walking nonchalantly in her direction. Tony smiled, that was better. 

Bringing the bottle to his lips, Tony was disappointed to find it empty. Holding the bottle up, he tapped it and raised two fingers. 

Then he turned his attention to Gibbs who had taken in the silent by-play of the two younger agents. “You know I had an uncle like you,” Tony remarked during a lull in the music. At Gibbs questioning look he continued, “He thought criticizing his kids would make them work harder.” 

“Did it work?”

“Nope, just made for insecure kids.”

The waitress returned and set two more long-neck bottles on the table, removing the empty ones as she left. Gibbs grunted and rose, muttering something under his breath that Tony could not make out before moving toward the direction of the restrooms. Sighing, Tony took a swallow, glancing in McGee’s direction, where he was having an animated conversation with the young lady. At least McGee was doing okay, Tony thought as he drained his bottle in one swallow.

“We need to talk.” 

Tony jumped. Gibbs had snuck up behind him and spoken loudly in his ear. Tony set his empty bottle down and throwing down some money, reluctantly rose. Letting Gibbs lead the way, Tony followed, sending a shrug McGee’s way, when their eyes connected and McGee lifted one eyebrow questioningly.

Once they were out the door, Gibbs stopped. “It was too loud in there. Is there a coffee shop nearby?”

***

Once seated, Tony winched when Gibbs demanded, “Talk.” 

Perversely Tony decided to wait until they had been served to start. But first he opened three packets of sugar, adding it to his drink, knowing full well how it would irritate Gibbs. There was no point in saying he had no idea what Gibbs was referring to. He needed the time it bought to think. He held back a grin at the thought of what a shock the truth would be.

Taking a first sip, trying not to grimace because of the too sweet taste, Tony began, “Remember the case where the witness was murdered and McGee felt responsible.”

At Gibbs stiff nod, Tony continued, “I happened to drop in for a drink and found him…well lets say his mind wasn’t working on all cylinders. He was pretty belligerent too.” Tony paused, remembering McGee’s getting in the face of two guys twice his size. “So I took him home, threw him into the shower – fully clothed.” Gibbs expression showed he doubted the last statement. Tony laughed softly, it was true and the look on McGee’s face when the cold water had hit him had been priceless. “When he got out we did something really weird.” Tony paused for effect, knowing full well what Gibbs was expecting next. Was he in for a shock, Tony thought. “We talked.”

There it was. The look of disbelief. “That’s it?”

“Yep. We just talked. Nothing really personal, mind you. Just little things. College, sports, books. Stupid, huh.”

Gibbs looked stunned. “Nooo,” he said, drawing it out slowly. Those blue-grey eyes stared at Tony intently. “Why did you let me think…?”

Tony took another sip of his too sweet coffee. “Actually I was kinda shocked you even thought it.” He pushed his cup away. “Hard as it is to believe, I like the guy and your telling him that you didn’t know why you had selected him for the team was a low blow. Even for you.”

Gibbs had the good grace to look ashamed. 

“I know, and I’m sure McGee knows better then to expect an apology from you,” Tony continued; as long as he had this chance he might as well make the most of it. Oddly enough, since Gibbs had put the thought into his head, the idea intrigued him. Not with McGee, however. “Just out of curiosity sake, what ever possessed you to think…?” Then a light bulb lit. Tony’s eyes widened as he asked, shocked, “You?”

Gibbs’ steely blue eyes clearly showed his amusement. “Interested?” 

Tony leaned back in his chair. If Gibbs had asked him that question this morning, he would have gotten a totally different answer. That hit to the jaw must have been harder then he’d thought. “You’re not into S/M or bondage are you?” Tony asked warily.

An evil glint lit Gibbs eyes. “Come to my place and find out.”

***

Tony DiNozzo watched in disapproval as Gibbs opened the door to his house and ushered him in. Would the man ever learn to lock his door? He couldn’t help notice as they walked through the house that nothing had changed since the last time he was here. A place for everything and everything in its place, he mused. That was military training for you.

It struck him as odd when Gibbs led him through to the back of the house. Tony’s eyebrows went up as Gibbs flicked a switch on the wall and led the way down the stairs to the basement. The basement? It wasn’t exactly what he’d expected after Gibb’s comments made during their chat in the coffee house.

Tony was feeling a little nervous as he followed Gibbs down the narrow stairs. He put on a brave front as he stood at the bottom of the stairway, his hands on his hips, and surveyed the room. The basement hadn’t changed much, at least not that he could tell. Unlike the upstairs, it was most definitely not tidy. 

He wasn’t paying attention when Gibbs picked up a cup, blew into it to get rid of the dust, and poured something into it before handing it to him. Tony took a sip, made a face as he stared into the cup, then stuck out his tongue. 

“Eck! What is this stuff? Rotgut?” he asked, carefully setting the cup down and backing away cautiously. “Hey!” he yelped when he was grabbed from behind and his arms unceremoniously strapped into leather straps. “What the…”

Gibbs had not responded to his questions. He had been too busy applying leather straps to the ribs of his boat and in preparation to binding Tony to it. 

“Ha ha, Gibbs,” Tony said as he struggled to get loose. “Very funny.”

There was an evil glint in Gibbs eyes as he backed away to assess his handiwork. “Relax, Tony. I thought you said you were… interested.” He jiggled the straps making sure they held. Gibbs leaned in close forcing Tony’s back to bend more closely around the frame of the boat. “You do know what B&S stands for?” he breathed into Tony’s ear.

Tony gulped. “Bull shit?” he responded hopefully.

Gibbs laughed as he back away. “No, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said softly, as he opened Tony’s jacket wide and ran his hands across the green knit shirt that covered Tony’s chest. Soft to the touch, cashmere. “It does not. And it doesn’t stand for Bastard either.”

“It doesn’t?” Tony asked absently, his head pressed against the rib that supported his back, as Gibbs rolled up his green knit turtleneck, baring his chest. He watched as Gibbs smiled, pleased with what he saw. 

Tony gasped as Gibbs’ hands moved across his chest. When Gibbs’ thumb made contact with his nipple, he groaned. Who would have thought it was so sensitive. 

“You know, DiNozzo, I would have thought a good Italian boy like you would have more hair,” Gibbs commented thoughtfully as his hands roamed freely across the smooth chest.

Tony could feel the heat rising in his face. He’d paid good money to have it professionally done. Some women weren’t into hairy chest.

Gibbs was chuckling, his hands sliding lower causing Tony to suck in his stomach. He couldn’t help wiggling a little when one of Gibbs’ hands slid into his slacks, fingering the hair around his, to his embarrassment, hardening cock. Gibbs’ eyes glinted with amusement as he remarked, “I see you didn’t have it done everywhere.” Gibbs was definitely laughing at him now, which made Tony blush even more. Tony had to bite his tongue, holding back a retort.

The hand was withdrawn and his zipper was slowly being pulled down. Knowing what was coming next, Tony interjected, hoping to forestall it. “Boss, I really rather you didn’t…” It was too late. 

Gibbs stood there in stun silence. Then he moved in close, his blue eyes stared into Tony’s hazel eyes. “I didn’t know they made Scooby underwear in your size.” Gibbs snickered. “Guess you weren’t planning on getting lucky tonight.”

Tony hung his head, sighing. They’d been the only clean pair he’d had. At least he hadn’t worn his electric blue thongs. He tried to hold back a whimper as Gibbs stroked him though his shorts, bringing him to full arousal. Then his shorts were sliding down his thighs, exposing him to Gibbs’ lustful stare.

“Nice,” Gibbs murmured. “I’ve seen better though.”

Tony turned his head away. Far be it for Gibbs to give a compliment and not turn it around. Suddenly he wasn’t sure he wanted to play this game anymore. That was before Gibbs’ mouth was pressed into his neck, suckling it while his hands were fondling Tony’s privates. Then all thoughts of stopping went out the window. 

Tony panted heavily and withered under the assault. Having his hands bound was proving very frustrating yet strangely exciting. He knew that the B in B&S stood for bondage but he couldn’t remember what the S stood for. Sadism? At least it felt sadistic the way Gibbs was working him and he couldn’t touch him, guide the rhythm, though the rhythm Gibbs was using wasn’t bad, just different from what he was used to. The most he could do was mindlessly thrust into the firm grip.

“Sex machine,” Gibbs murmured in his ear. Tony groaned. Would he never live that title down? When Gibbs ordered, “Come for me.” Tony had no choice but to obey.

Tony collapsed, now thankful for the leather straps as they were the only thing holding him up. He hung there trying to regain some sort of semblance of control. In all his sexual experiences, and they were considerable, he had never lost control this badly.

Gibbs’ hands lifted his head, brushing back his damp hair that was plastered to his forehead and kissed him. For some reason that calmed his wildly beating heart. Gibbs left him and was reaching to undo the straps. Tony sighed. It had been fun, but all he wanted to do now was go home and curl up in his warm bed. He was mildly disappointed that all he’d received was a hand job, but he wasn’t complaining. 

His relief was short-lived when Gibbs pulled him around strapping him facedown to yet another rib. Tony looked over his shoulder in surprised, “Hey, what the…” he said as Gibbs considerately moved his hips so that his limp cock wasn’t trapped against the wood. Tony twisted around trying to see what Gibbs was up to. Gibbs pulled up Tony’s jacket, rolling his knit shirt up to expose his back, then he squatted down and lifted one of Tony’s feet to remove his shoe, then one leg of his pant and undies followed and he stood back up.

Gibbs crooned, “You’ve got a nice ass, DiNozzo. So soft, so smooth.” His hands stroking and kneading Tony’s round butt had Tony half hard again.

Tony’s eyes widened in shock and he started to struggle when slick fingers invaded him. “No, no, no, no,” he said over and over.

Gibbs, plastered against his back, chuckled menacingly. “You didn’t really think I’d let you off Scot free for hitting me. Did you?”

Tony was breathing heavily, his lament beginning to fade as the fingers twisted inside him, eliciting feelings of arousal. When one finger flicked over something inside him, he stopped struggling completely. Oh god, he was actually enjoying this! Then the fingers stopped their movement.

“DiNozzo…Tony,” Gibbs said, his tone hesitant yet serious. “What happens here stays here. I think you should know though that the ‘S’ stands for submission,” he paused, his fingers slid free as he kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “If you want to stop…we stop.”

Tony was gulping in air. His heart was going double-time. Gibbs was still plastered against him, the hardness of his cock readily apparent. “It’s up to you,” Gibbs whispered in his ear.

Tony looked up at the straps holding him spread eagle across the boat. He looked down at his nearly nude body. It was up to him. “And if I say stop?” he asked, surprised that his voice sounded so husky. He cleared his throat and tried to look behind him. “Will I still have a job?” The idea of loosing his job had his chest heaving heavily. He liked the work, it was challenging and he was good at it, at least he thought he was. He rested his head against the support thinking, with all his other jobs it had been his decision to leave. Gibbs hand was resting on the small of his back.

“This has nothing to do with your job,” Gibbs’ voice was solemn. “This is between you and me.” The hand was stoking Tony’s back, almost a caress. “I find I’ve grown use to having you around.” This last was spoken more lightheartedly.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead on the sleeve of his jacket, Tony came to a decision. Bracing himself physically and mental he growled, “Do it.”

Gibbs’ presence withdrew and Tony drew in a breath, feeling tears well up in his eyes. This was between he and Gibbs and he found he wanted that connection, wanted it with a vengeance. Damn it, he was turning into an emotional wreck.

“Are you sure, Tony?” The uncertainty in Gibbs’ voice surprised Tony who nodded, unable to speak. A hiccup escaped as the sound of a zipper lowering was heard. Tony twisted his head, trying to get a peek of what he would be dealing with. He couldn’t seem to stop hiccupping. One thing was certain, if Gibbs was as big as Tony suspected, that would take care of the hiccups, Tony thought.

 

Gibbs’ hands were gripping his hips, and Tony’s body was pulled away from the frame.

“You’re sure?” Gibbs asked once again. 

Tony could feel something hard pressed against his anus. He growled and would have pushed back on it but stretched out as he was, he couldn’t. The grip on his hips tightened, and Tony hissed as the bulk slipped in rather easily. Much too easily, Tony thought, and that worried him. When Gibbs was all the way in, he paused, giving Tony a chance to adjust. Strange, he never would have pegged Gibbs for a considerate person. Tony could feel Gibbs expanding inside him and he automatically flexed the muscles surrounding it, eliciting a gasp from Gibbs. He did it again and another gasp followed. Tony grinned wickedly, and repeated it yet again.

Gibbs growled and began thrusting in and out. The third thrust in hit that special button sending shockwaves throughout Tony’s body. He pressed him lips tightly together, the moans trapped, making a humming noise. Vaguely he became aware of noise other then his own, growling. Fighting his way back to sanity Tony listened. Was there a wild animal in the basement? 

A particularly hard thrust answered his question. There was a wild animal down here – Gibbs. Gibbs had one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip, going to town and he, Tony DiNozzo was letting him, submitting to him and even more shockingly enjoying it. The pressure inside his cock was building up and he was ready to explode. His previous sexual experiences had never prepared him for this.

He must have blacked out, because when Tony came to, Gibbs was murmuring softly to him. Tony’s mind couldn’t make out the words. The straps holding him in place were released and he collapsed, Gibbs taking the brunt of it.

“You okay, Tony?” Gibbs asked. He actually sounded worried and Tony started to giggle. So what if there was a hysterical edge to it. Then Gibbs was pulling him to his feet, bringing Tony’s arm over his shoulder. “Let’s take this upstairs, Tony. What do you say?”

Tony pulled himself together enough to ask, “Do you do this sort of thing often?”

Gibbs gave him a rather sheepish look, “Actually this is the first time.”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth gaping open in surprise. Then he did something he had thought he’d never do. He popped Gibbs upside the back of his head.


End file.
